


Old Love

by Elizabethkpopobsessedgirl36



Category: Video Games - Fandom, Witcher - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethkpopobsessedgirl36/pseuds/Elizabethkpopobsessedgirl36
Summary: "'Iris!" Geralt screamed as he saw the purple-haired woman on horseback riding with a few men clad in armor.He whistled for his horse, quickly mounting and riding after them. I lost her once, I won't lose her again.





	1. Chapter 1

Jolting awake Geralt sat up looking around the room frantically. Sighing, he laid back down before noticing his sheets were soaked in sweat. That's the fourth dream about her this week. Taking a deep breath he began to calm himself down. Closing his eyes Geralt let his body take over and drift back into a deep slumber. Images of a young woman on the ground, her face twisted into an expression of immense pain mixed with panic and fear. She attempted to scream, only for her effort to be seemingly noiseless and futile. Blood seemed to seep endlessly from her wounds. The young woman was defenseless as the beast closed in, her body weak from the shock and severe blood loss. The beast was quickly closing in on her. Geralt was sprinting through the forest as fast as he could branch after branch shattering like glass as he sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. Once he arrived, it was already too late, her body laid there in a bloody mangled mess, face frozen in terror. " No No she can't be dead" his voice wavering as if he was on the verge of crying. A loud coarse growl rippled through the forest. Geralt moved into his fighting stance, upon hearing inhuman noises coming towards him. Geralt awoke to someone shaking him violently and yelling his name repeatedly. Upon opening his eyes an audible sigh escaped the lips the person's lips. 

Squinting his eyes at the bright light shining through his window, his eyes finally adjusted sitting up he swung his legs over the side of his bed. looking at the figure who sat in a chair a few feet away." Another dream about her?" the person questioned. Geralt nodded before dropping his head sighing.

"Vesemir I know what you're going to say." Geralt raised his head to look over at the older male.

"Then I shouldn't have to keep repeating myself, to you Wolf. We all miss her very much and we all loved her but we both know that she is dead." Vesemir said while looking at a painting of himself and two kids.

"I refuse to believe it she's too strong to have been killed so easily shes a witcher for god's sake Vesemir, a beast could not have gotten her that easily, she was one of our best and strongest." Geralt spoke frustrated with the older male. At this point, Geralt was lost in his thoughts ignoring him and putting on his armor, and strapping his swords on his back getting ready for the journey he was about to venture on.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, Geralt had finally arrived in Crows Perch. The townspeople whispered among each other about the witcher. Approaching the notice board, the witcher's eyes scanned over the trivial and useless notices from the townsfolk until a contract caught his eye. Making his way through the tavern doors, all eyes were on him as if he had grown horns. Geralt made his way to the farthest table away from all the scrutinizing looks from the patrons. Once he was seated, Geralt retrieved the contract from his pocket and began to read it quietly to himself.

Contract: Shrieker

To whom it may concern:

Let it hereby be known that whoever kills the shrieker, the monster that's wove its nest near crows perch and has taken to killing both men and beasts, will be given a sizable reward. take heed that shes a dreadful creature and killing it will take a trained fighter not a group of peasants with pitchforks 

~Chet of Crows Perch

A male patron had walked over to where Geralt was seated. Slamming his fist on the table in front of Geralt before he spoke, "We don't want yer' kind here mutant." Geralt remained silent. The man having received no reaction from the witcher he scoffed before turning on his heels and walking back to his table. A few minutes passed before Geralt stood leaving the tavern making his way to find Chet. As the witcher walked he let his ears wander to any conversation that was being held around him. The conversations ranged from something as trivial as a husband doing nothing but drinking to children singing. Until a conversation caught his attention it was between two males.

Male 1: " Do you remember the inn that used to run in Lyria back before the war?"

Male 2: " The one where the owner's daughter was a freak?" 

Male 1: "Yeah she had the best body no other whore could compete " 

Male 2: " What are you a freak lover?' 

Male 1: " I most certainly am not! But if I were to see that purple-haired freak again I'm not saying I wouldn't have my way with her all over again"

The second male noticed the smirk on his friend before his face turned pale. Geralt was fuming as he stomped his way towards the two males.


End file.
